


If I Can't Have Everything Well Then Just Give Me a Taste

by ShelledWalnut



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Dilution, Post Settlement, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelledWalnut/pseuds/ShelledWalnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially compliant fill for this <a href="http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3654.html?thread=5161286">prompt</a>:</p><p>"Five times the biting sexual tension is nigh on unbearable during shareholders' meetings and that one time where they just succumb to it and fuck each other as soon as the board room empties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have Everything Well Then Just Give Me a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for DubCon, D/S. Please see the tags for more details.

Eduardo thought that he might have some anger management issues considering that he was currently pinning the torso of Facebook’s CEO using his knee on the table in the conference room that was recently deserted by the other shareholders.

Mark was struggling underneath him. “Eduardo---”

“Shut up! You should listen carefully, Mark. You won that point because I let you. That small victory of yours has a price and I will collect it now, got that?" uttered Eduardo. He straddled Mark’s chest and unfastened his belt.

Mark started whimpering when he realized Eduardo’s intent.

"Shhh," said Eduardo, placing his index finger against Mark’s lips to silence him. "Don't be afraid, Mr. CEO," he said in a soothing voice, sweeping wayward curls off of Mark’s forehead.

Mark was mesmerized by the tone of Eduardo’s voice and the force of his stare. Eduardo proceeded to unzip his slacks and released his erect cock from the confines of his clothing.

“Open your mouth, Mark,” Eduardo commanded.

* * *

“All in favor?”

Eduardo noticed that he was the only person who raised his hand.

The vote was about a proposal that Eduardo was pushing for. He even gave a presentation citing statistics and economic theories prior to the taking of the votes. He answered questions from the stockholders while Mark simply slumped in his seat at the head of the table, occasionally yawning.

“Motion denied,” declared the secretary of the meeting.

Mark looked at Eduardo from across the board room then commented, “I guess we don’t need a business degree from Harvard to know that course of action is not good for Facebook.”

The new shareholders were avoiding Eduardo’s gaze. They only knew him as the co-founder who recently settled a legal suit against Mark in exchange for shares to increase his shareholding from a pitiful 0.03%. However, Sean and Peter and a couple of people seated near them were coughing in a poor attempt to mask their laughter.

The game’s not over yet, he told himself.

After the meeting was adjourned, he stayed seated until the last person in the room -- aside from him and Mark -- left. Eduardo then locked the door and faced Mark. He finally let his anger show. He drew near Mark and pulled him up from his seat by yanking on his hoodie.

“What, Eduardo?" Mark asked, voice uneven under Eduardo’s furious gaze. Eduardo saw his features that were now contorted by rage reflected in Mark’s blue eyes.

“You cocky bastard. That was a completely underhanded move that you pulled off earlier. I don’t appreciate dirty tactics, Mark," Eduardo muttered against Mark’s neck as he pulled Mark against his body.

“Eduardo,” Mark gasped, “it wasn’t my fault that your research work was not thorough enough.”

"Just remember that this is the last time you can railroad my proposals. I didn't put up a fight so as not to make a negative impression on the new stockholders,” he said, tightening his grip at the material bunched under Mark’s jaw.

* * *

“Did you hear what I said? Open your mouth,” Eduardo ordered Mark. He let more of his weight settle against Mark’s chest.

Mark was biting his lower lip while he squirmed underneath him and then his tongue snaked out of his mouth to trace his lips. Whether this was a reflex action or one done out of apprehension, Eduardo did not know. He used his right hand to pull Mark’s hair, causing Mark to gasp out in pain and to open his mouth wider.

Holding his cock in one hand, Eduardo leaned closer to Mark. He used his left hand to brace himself on the table and his hand fell on a copy of the agenda for the meeting.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Eduardo froze. _I could be sued for this!_

Alarm bells rang in his head.

“I’m sorry, Mark,” he said, voice quivering. “I -- I didn’t know what came over me,” he added, moving to ease his body off of Mark’s.

But he felt Mark grab his left thigh. “Eduardo, this is not the time to back out,” Mark said softly. “If you stop now, I assure you that you’ll regret it,” he threatened.

 _What did he just say? He can’t be… Could he be?_

Eduardo looked -- really looked -- at Mark and he noticed that Mark’s face was flushed, his pupils were dilated and his heart was beating fast.

“Are you going to tuck your tail and run? Don’t tell me you don’t have the balls to back up all your trash talk,” Mark uttered mockingly. Mark pulled his necktie, hard, until their faces were so close. He felt Mark’s every breath.

“You’re not as sharp as you think you are, Eduardo, especially on business matters. Tell me, did I ever say no?” Mark continued, lips curled in a smirk.

Eduardo’s anger was revived upon hearing Mark insult his experience and intelligence yet again. He pushed up and brought his crotch against Mark’s face.

“Shut up, you bastard!” he groaned as he hit Mark’s arrogant mouth with the tip of his engorged cock.

He began to slide his leaking cock against Mark’s lips, cheeks, jaw. He relished the lewd sight before him.

Mark remained impassive even when a spurt of pre-come landed by the edge of his left eye.

“Give me your tongue, Mark,” he ordered. Mark did not move. He only met Eduardo’s glare.

“Lick my cock, you fucker, or I’ll bury my knee in your neck,” Eduardo continued as he angled his hips to push his cock against Mark’s pursed lips. He lightly grazed Mark’s collar bones with his knee and this elicited a whimper from Mark.

“Do it, Mark,” he demanded. He buried his hands in Mark’s thick curls and tugged Mark’s head towards his crotch.

He kept pulling harder on Mark’s hair until Mark yelped from pain. Eduardo angled his cock against Mark’s open mouth. Beads of pre-come collected against Mark’s tongue before it docilely moved to trace the head of his cock.

More liquid flowed from Eduardo’s cock as Mark concentrated on the slit.

Eduardo’s hips started moving as Mark’s mouth sucked on his hard shaft. They were lost in the rhythm of this lascivious act. The only sounds that could be heard in the conference room, which was now brightly lit by the noontime sun, were the muted whirr of the AC, the rustle of clothing, the slapping of skin against skin and their muffled groans.

Mark’s lips were red and swollen from sucking on his cock.

“Not so insolent now, are you, Mark?” Eduardo asked. “Yes, take me deeper,” he moaned, riding Mark’s face faster, harder.

Mark lightly grazed his teeth along Eduardo’s cock, causing it to pulse inside his mouth.

“Aaargh!” Eduardo exclaimed, trying to hang on to his control. He pulled his cock out of Mark’s mouth but Mark protested, moaning. “No!”

The need in Mark’s voice and in his eyes were too much for Eduardo. His cock twitched against Mark’s lips before fat droplets of come shot out of the slit and landed on Mark’s lips, cheek, ear, hair.

The sharp pleasure coursing through his body was almost blinding in intensity but Eduardo kept his eyes trained on Mark’s face as it was being bathed in his come. “Oooh, fuck” he groaned.

When Eduardo recovered some rationality, he heard Mark beg. “Wardo, please, _please_.”

He moved off of Mark as fast as he can and got down from the table. Eduardo made short work of the zipper along Mark’s jeans and freed Mark’s hard cock. It took a couple of short, rough tugs on Mark’s cock for Mark to come.

Eduardo licked his fingers clean before arranging his clothing.

Right before reaching for the door, he took one more look at Mark’s face that was decorated with his come. “Until the next shareholders’ meeting,” he said with a small, polite nod.

He snapped the door shut.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on “The Social Network" and all its characters - even those with names of real persons -- are fictional.
> 
> The title is line from the song "Sin" by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> This was written for non-commercial purposes and no profit was generated from it. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wish to comment anonymously or at LiveJournal, you may do so [here](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3654.html?thread=7457094#t7457094) at the kink meme.


End file.
